This invention relates to storage and in preferred embodiments relates to the art of cold storage, including appliances such as refrigerators and freezers for storing foodstuffs and other perishables. Other applications of the invention include storage of chemicals and medical or biological specimens. The invention also finds use in mobile applications, for example in the transport and storage of perishable goods. More generally, the invention finds use in any form of storage involving the use of drawers, and especially where the drawers carry heavy loads and need to be sealed when closed.
The invention develops and adds to the various features of the Inventor's co-pending International Patent Application No. PCT/GB00/03521 published as WO 01/20237, and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/070,896, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The invention is also derived from UK Patent Application No. 0106164.7 published as GB 2367353, the content of which is also incorporated herein by reference and from which, inter alia, the present application claims priority. As in those specifications, the invention can be applied to storing any items within a cooled environment, such as in a refrigerated goods vehicle. The term ‘appliance’ is therefore to be construed broadly, extending beyond fixed domestic devices into industrial, scientific and mobile applications. However, this specification will particularly describe domestic or commercial cold-storage appliances for storing foodstuffs.